


Skinny Dipping

by BussellSprout



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Nudity, Skinny Dipping, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BussellSprout/pseuds/BussellSprout
Summary: "Are you sure about this?" Kara giggled nervously, still sitting down on her towel."Come on Kara, it's been on my bucket list for so long, and you're the only person I trust to do this with," Lena replied, already standing up gracefully from her towel and tugging her sweatshirt over her head.Or, the skinny-dipping one shot you never knew you needed.





	Skinny Dipping

Kara heard a knock on the door to her apartment as she cast about looking for her towel. She rushed over to open it, finding Lena on the other side with a large tote bag nearly overflowing with supplies. 

"Kara, are you ready for the beach?" Lena asked, lifting her sunglasses to rest on top of her head. Kara quickly pulled her inside and turned around to continue her search. 

"Almost! I just need to find my beach towel and then I'll be all set!" She exclaimed, opening one of her cupboards. Lena smiled fondly as the blonde raced around her apartment, glancing around the room before zeroing in on the towel rolled up under the coffee table. Lena picked it up and cleared her throat, smiling fondly at the way Kara flushed in embarrassment after realizing her error. 

"Ah, yes. That's where it was," she murmured. After taking the towel from Lena, Kara finally took the time to observe what her friend was wearing. Lena sported a seafoam green shirt that tied at the waist, a pair of denim shorts, and black flip flops. Her fashionable sunglasses were still perched upon her head, with her raven hair pulled back into a high ponytail. Kara thought she looked beautiful, but when _didn't_ she think that? How could Kara compare in her old blue tank top and khaki, knee-length shorts? Shaking her head, she grabbed Lena by the hand. 

"Alright, I'm ready. Did you remember to pack snacks?" Kara asked while Lena stepped closer. She couldn't help but inhale in Lena's scent as the Luthor wrapped her arms around Kara's neck and nodded. After her brain had finished short-circuiting like every time Lena did this, Kara held Lena tightly and flew out the window. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

Kara touched down on the warm sand of one of Lena's many private beaches, drinking in the smell of the salty sea air. Lena stepped back and smiled fondly before setting down her bag and pulling out their towels. They quickly set up, chatting amicably about their days before Lena bent down and rummaged through her bag, coming up with a bottle of sunscreen. 

"Care to get my back? I can't reach everywhere," Lena requested, waving the bottle in front of Kara's face. 

"Oh, o-of course Lena! Wouldn’t want you to b-burn," stammered Kara, taking the bottle and squirting some sunscreen into her hand. Lena grinned and pulled off her shirt, exposing her porcelain skin to the blonde and laying on her stomach on the towel before her. Kara's sunscreen-coated fingers twitched forward at the enticing stretch of Lena's back, only interrupted by the string of her black bikini top. Lena let out a soft sigh as the cold sunscreen made contact with her skin, tensing slightly but immediately relaxing at the touch. Kara began slowly massaging the lotion into her skin, applying just the right amount of pressure to make sure it soaked in properly; it also happened to elicit gentle huffs from Lena as she worked, which wasn't bad either. Kara smoothed the sunscreen over Lena's shoulders, along the plane of her back, down to her waistline, where she paused hesitantly before running her fingers along Lena's bikini line. The curve of Lena's ass was _so close_. Kara wet her lips as she stared, only jolting from her thoughts as Lena shifted under her gaze. 

"All done!" Kara nearly shouted as she jumped up from her spot next to Lena. The other girl tsked slightly and shook her head. 

"You're forgetting my legs, Kara." The girl of steel felt like she was made of jelly as Lena turned her head to the side and smiled playfully before resuming her previous position. Kara audibly gulped before squirting sunscreen on Lena's legs and rubbing it in as quickly and efficiently as she could. Any longer and she thought her head would explode. After she had finally finished, Lena – mercifully – moved their discussion to how their last few days had been. 

They chatted for hours on the beach as the sun arched high into the sky, then dipped below the horizon. As the air grew colder, Kara gathered some driftwood and started a campfire. The two of them donned their sweatshirts as they relaxed by the fire: Lena in an old MIT hoodie and Kara, ironically, in a Supergirl one. As their conversation reached a lull and their snacks began to dwindle, Lena's eyes began to sparkle with mischief. 

"Kara, have you ever gone skinny-dipping?" The Luthor asked coyly. Kara nearly choked on her food. 

"Uh, n-nope. Never. I've always used a swimsuit. Have you? I-I mean maybe you have and think it's fun! I feel like you have. Not that I've ever thought about you swimming naked, but you're so confident that why wouldn't you have done that?" Kara began rambling, blushing furiously. Lena's laugh tinkled through the air as she shook her head. 

"I've never done it either, but we should try it tonight! The moon is shining fairly bright enough, so it's not like we'll lose each other in the water," Lena reasoned, tugging at Kara's arm. 

"Are you sure about this?" Kara giggled nervously, still sitting down on her towel. 

"Come on Kara, it's been on my bucket list for so long, and you're the only person I trust to do this with," Lena replied, already standing up gracefully from her towel and tugging her sweatshirt over her head. She shimmied out of her shorts and turned away from Kara as she removed her swimsuit. Kara could only watch with wide eyes and a slack jaw as her best friend – and secret crush – untied her bikini top, letting it fall to the ground, before untying both sides of her bottoms and setting them on the pile of clothes before her. Kara's eyes got impossibly wider at the sight of Lena's tight, curvy ass unhindered by her clothes. Images of her grabbing a handful of those plush cheeks flashed through Kara's mind unbidden, causing her breath to hitch unevenly. Lena looked back at Kara with a smirk on her face as she slowly walked toward the edge of the water. 

"You coming?" She nearly purred. 

Kara flushed bright red and scrambled up from her spot next to the fire, realizing how long she'd been staring. Hastily, she pulled off her own sweatshirt before hesitating at the straps of her blue one-piece swimsuit. Was she really about to do this? Kara looked back over at Lena, who had already submerged herself and was looking at Kara with eyes and nose just above the water. A perfectly manicured eyebrow raised in question, and any trepidation Kara had flew out the window. She stripped off her swimsuit and took in a deep breath; had she been watching Lena, she would have noticed the way the girl's eyes hungrily raked up her toned, naked body as she raised up from the water to meet Kara. Instead, she was busy striding along the beach to the shoreline, adamantly looking anywhere but Lena and her voluptuous body. 

As she brought her eyes up from the surf to where her friend stood, Kara's eyes trailed up Lena's enticing form, from the curves of her hips to the soft pouch of her stomach, up to her supple breasts, where her nipples stood stiff from the sea breeze. Kara subconsciously wet her lips as she reached the goddess-like collarbones and chiseled jawline of Lena's face. She lingered on Lena's lips until they turned upward in a smirk; glancing up at her best friend's eyes, Kara knew she had been caught ogling Lena like a horny frat bro. Kara's hands flew up to her rapidly reddening face as she turned around in shock and embarrassment. 

"Oh my gosh, Lena! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to -" Kara's excuses were cut off as a large wave knocked her over, leaving her a sputtering mess on all fours. Lena's laugh echoed in her ears as the other woman waded closer. Kara brushed a strand of wet hair from her face to see Lena holding her hand out to help her friend up. Ethereal was the word that popped into Kara's mind as she gazed at the woman who stood before her, wreathed in moonlight, with rivulets of water dripping down her body. Kara's mouth remained open at the sight until Lena gently closed it before gesturing once more with her assistance. 

"Kara, dear, get up before another wave comes," she teased, graciously ignoring how speechless Kara was as she took Lena's hand. The two of them stood facing one another, gazing into each other's eyes as the water splashed around their calves, hands still unconsciously linked together. Lena began walking backward into the surf, pulling Kara along with her as she got deeper and deeper. Eventually they were both neck-deep, still maintaining eye contact. 

Suddenly, Lena's eyes sparkled playfully as she splashed Kara, giving the girl a mouthful of water. Surprised, Kara wiped her face and grinned madly before splashing back. The girls began a water fight, giggling and splashing as they got closer together. Lena grabbed one of Kara's wrists, and then the other in an attempt to stop her from splashing any more; Kara could easily have broken the hold Lena had on her, but something kept her from moving away. Lena's gaze morphed into something intense, and Kara's giggles subsided as she realized how close their naked bodies had gotten in the water. Kara nervously cleared her throat as Lena drifted impossibly closer. They still hadn't touched, but they could feel the water being stirred around them. 

"Kara," Lena whispered, green eyes flitting down to the blonde's lips before looking back up with a smolder. 

"Yes, Lena?" Kara gulped, trapped in the Luthor's gaze. Lena reached over and gently took hold of Kara's neck. 

"May I kiss you?" She asked so quietly, Kara could only hear her over the sound of the waves with her super hearing. Kara froze, not sure if this was really happening. Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp, certified genius, was asking to kiss her? Lena noted Kara's hesitation and let go of her, taking an unsure step back in the water. "Unless I've misread the situation entirely?" She asked nervously. 

"Oh god, Lena, no! I-I mean yes, you can kiss me!" Kara stumbled over her words, trying to reassure her friend. "I'd love to kiss you! I've wanted to kiss you for so long, but I didn't know how you felt, and by then we were already really good friends so I didn't want to ruin anything we had, and -" Kara was cut off once more by Lena's lips surging against her own. Kara couldn't help but let out a soft noise of surprise and close her eyes at the contact, wrapping her arms around Lena's waist as they finally kissed. 

They kissed for what felt like an eternity, mouths moving and tongues mingling. Lena was the first to pull back out of a lack of air, and they realized their bodies stood flush against one another in the water as they regained their breaths. Kara notice Lena shivering slightly, and wrapped her arms tighter around the girl. 

"What do you say we fly back to my apartment and warm up?" Kara asked. Lena raised her eyebrow at the implication, causing Kara to blush and protest "I didn't mean it like that! B-but if you wanted to, you know..." She trailed off. Lena laughed quietly and pecked Kara on the lips. 

"Whatever you're comfortable with," she stated, wrapping her arms around Kara's neck as the blonde scooped Lena up in her strong arms and began walking back to the shore. The two of them dried off and gathered their things, sneaking in a few kisses here and there as they went. Then, Kara lifted Lena into the air and took off, the two of them grinning happily as they shot off into the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! Hope you enjoyed this one shot! It's been a few years since I've actually written fanfiction, so I'm a bit rusty.
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos or comments (they really encourage me) 
> 
> Have an idea for a fic? Send me a message on tumblr at one-rad-dad


End file.
